Better or Worse
by fredsforever
Summary: Fluffy one shot. Draco and Hermione admit something that has been on both of their minds for quite a while. Rated T just to be safe. Draco/Hermione


Disclaimer, I own none of the rights to Harry Potter. That is all from the beautiful mind of J. .

Ron. Bloody stupid Ronald Weasley. He always had to go and ruin everything. I was having the most amazing, beautiful night. The Yule Ball had been the greatest night of my life. Viktor Krum had been wonderful and had well and truly given me the best date ever. I thought that maybe just maybe I would have my first kiss tonight. That was until Ron dragged me away from him, shouted at me about it and left me to brood on my thoughts alone.

"You truly looked beautiful tonight, Granger." The voice that said was almost musical. This voice belonged to Draco Malfoy. You see, I had always had a crush on Malfoy. I could never tell Ron or Harry, they would never understand. He was always going to be the enemy to them, but I saw something in him. Something others didn't see. I saw the anger on his face whenever his father spoke to him rudely or even rudely to those around them. I saw the pain cross his eyes when he called me a mudblood like he was already regretting it. Most importantly, I noticed the fact he had no real friends. He only had people who used him for his name, status and fortune.

I turned my head to look at the direction in which the voice came. My breath stopped when I saw him. He looked rather handsome in a set of formal dress robes. His normal, smoothed back, shimmering blonde hair had fallen out of place and was dropping down over his eyes and he had to push it away with his hand. His grey piercing eyes seemed clouded with an emotion I couldn't quite fathom. A half smile played a cross his lips as he looked at me the way I assumed I was looking at him.

"See something you like Granger?"

"Not now Malfoy. I am really not in the mood for one of your mind games so just leave me alone."

"I'm not here to play games with you. I want to tell you something, I have been meaning to tell you for a long time. First of all, I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for those times I called you mean, awful, derogatory names that I never actually wanted to say. My father had me brain washed for so long that I forgot how to think for myself, I forgot to remember that other people had feelings and that I should care for them the way I would want someone to care about my feelings."

I looked on in awe as I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. It was all I had ever wanted, him to say sorry. I had always wanted him to know that I never judged him and that I knew that the names he called me were coming from the brain washing he had received from his father and not actually from him.

"Secondly." He said reclaiming my attention." I want to tell you that I like you. I have for the longest time. I like your smile and the way you laugh when you think no one is watching. I like the way your eyebrows knit together when you're concentrating really hard on something when you sit in your favourite back corner of the library. Every time I see Weasley upset you with his tactless words and the actions that him look like unintelligent baboon. I know you deserve more than me but I know in my heart of hearts that I am a good person and that I know that I will always love you for you. You're blood status and up bringing mean nothing to me, all I need I you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Draco Malfoy loved me. Me, mudblood Hermione Granger was loved by a man as exquisite as Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, I always knew you felt differently to the way you acted I could see on your face and in your eyes, even when you didn't know it yourself. I have known for a long time that I do in turn love you with all my heart and would want to be with you from now until for ever."

"Hermione, I promise from here on out I will always be kind to you, and those around you, I will love you for all your blessings and your faults. I swear I will not make the same mistakes my father made. I know that I am good and that my heart and soul belong to the light and honourable side of our world. I won't hide my love for you any longer. As of now I want the whole world to know it. As of the consequences that come from this when my father here's about it, I will just deal with as I know that you mean so much more to me than my father ever has or will."

Upon ending his little speech, Draco lent forward and did something I have always wanted him to do. He kissed me. I have waited for this moment during my whole time at Hogwarts, and it was better than anything I could have ever have expected. His lips were soft and warm, he varied there pressure from hard to soft. The loving way he held both my cheeks made me feel wanted and desired by someone more than ever before in my life. I sighed into the kiss knowing that no matter what happened from here on out, through every problem I encounter and memory I make Draco will be a part of it for better or worse.


End file.
